Pills n Potions
by Animetoad
Summary: Humanstuck! au Yay, Davekat fights and no character death! NONE OF IT, FUCK THAT, NONONONONONONONO! Anyhow, Dave and Karkat have a fight and I'mma write about the shit that ensues
"I'm over your shit Dave!"

Ah, yes, that's what he'd said. He had spoken those words as he grabbed his bag, which he had hurriedly packed, and headed for the front door. Dave could only make useless protests as his angry boyfriend, Karkat, stormed out the front door and into his Black Honda, before driving out of the driveway and down the street with the tires making a screeching noise as he turned a the corner and vanished.

Now, Dave was usually pretty chill and all that shit, but all he could process was the hateful thought running through his head. "Fuck!" he yelled as he slammed the front door Karkat had left open closed, stomping down the hallway and heading to his bedroom to think. It was all his fault that his short, stubborn, and most certainly deafening boyfriend was mad at him. He'd spend all of his days off of work doing pretty much nothing but making snarky remarks, fiddling with his turntables, and keeping SB&HJ up and running. He hadn't considered that maybe, just _maybe_ , Karkat wanted some attention. Sure, he would occasionally watch one of his stupid romcoms with him, and he was perfectly happy with sleeping together, but that was about it.

It may have also been the fact that Dave had forgotten about Jade. You see, Jade was Dave's friend, John's, cousin. They had gotten to be pretty good friends after they met for the first time, but he didn't think much about it. That is, until she asked him out. John had insisted that he accept her offer, as she was apparently very sensitive, which meant that Dave had to suffer through what he'd found to be some of the most boring months of his life. She was not his type whatsoever, like, not at all. She liked country music, he liked rap. She liked the outdoors, he preferred being cooped up inside. She was over the top energetic, he was more of the easygoing type. They were totally non compatible. After around four months, Dave gently broke it off by telling her that he was going to go live with his sister, Rose, who was living a few cities away. Jade took it pretty badly, and swore that she would never forget him, and would still be his girlfriend as long as he was away. After that, he moved house and school, avoided anywhere she could possibly show up, threw out any and all shirts/jumpers he had worn around her, and switched from pointed shades to some cool looking aviators. Hell, he even dyed his hair from it's natural white to a light blonde to help in his disguise.

It worked really well for four years, no lie, until one fateful day when he happened to find himself going out to a certain family diner with his cousin, Dirk, and Karkat and his brother, Kankri. It was only yesterday, actually, and he hadn't expected what had happened yet. He had been there, peacefully sipping his vanilla milkshake when he heard an uncertain call of "Dave?". He knew that annoyingly high pitched voice anywhere, and his tensing had called his sudden 'oh shit' expression to everyone's attention. He slowly turned to look beside him and meet the girl's eyes, as she stared down at him with a mixture of shock and anger in her expression. "What are you doing here?! I thought you were ages away, living with Rose!" she questioned, obviously confused and quite pissed. He had had no idea what to do, so he bluntly said "I'm drinking a milkshake".

NOT a good idea. After being pretty much fucking interrogated by the entire table and Jade, he came clean about everything. Yup, he was stuck in a situation with a very confused pair of outliers, his current boyfriend with some ovarattatchment issues, his ex-girlfriend who thought she was still his girlfriend, and a rapidly heating milkshake. Fucking summer, always making good things go bad. He went home that evening with a heavy tension in the air of the car, and Dirk tried to clear away some of the awkwardness by turning the radio up to a rather loud level, only to end up bickering with Kankri about what was a suitable level of noise for a car ride home. The issue wasn't even solved when they made it back to Dave's, they just kept on arguing for AGES.

Back in the current moment, Dave had calmed down by angrily smashing out some new, ironically, extremely shittily drawn pages of SB&HJ. He was now curled up in the middle of his king sized bed, listening to some, obviously ironic, Nikki Minaj. She was the one he listened to when he was going through shit, and he let the music drown out everything around him as he drifted into a restless sleep. He knew that he was gonna be sweaty as fuck by the afternoon, but he didn't care, he was too overwhelmed.

On the other hand, Karkat was wide awake.

He'd gone to his best friend, Gamzee's, house, and gave the tall musician nearly no explanation as to why he'd shown up with a fuckton of romcoms and a few random items of clothing thrown together. All he'd had to say was "Dave and I had a fight, I need somewhere to stay" and Gamzee was hurrying him inside, drawing all the curtains and blinds, flicking a lamp on, and seating him on the couch. He purposely turned the air conditioning on the coldest setting so Karkat would have an excuse to bury himself under a cushiony blanket, the kind old people have, and brought him some coffee and a few slices of heated cheese Pizza. The two laid on the couch together and watched movies all day, Gamzee not even brushing on the subject of Dave the entirety of the time, just like the good friend he was. Sure, he was a total pothead, but he was pretty cool and really good for venting to, since he doesn't really do much but sit there and make a few reassuring comments every now and again.

It was helpful, well, it was for Karkat. He needed time to think. He couldn't believe that Dave had broken some girl's heart, as well as lying to her for four years. Who did he think he was, some fucking Knight with all the time in the universe?


End file.
